


Hooks and Docks

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hooks and Docks

Will knew he was a fool to be hung up on the governor's daughter.

She hadn't always been Ms Swann – it took a little growing up and a lot of stick to beat that out of him – she'd been Elizabeth for a good long while. She'd sneak out in borrowed clothes and they'd run in the dockyards playing marines and cannibals – never pirates. She used to think pirates were wonderful, but Will had set her straight: showed her a letter from his dad, and told her about the medallion he'd lost, and she'd agreed pirates were just nasty after all.

They soon got too old to play – in just one summer, it seemed. Will's master said he'd been too old since he was seven. Elizabeth became Ms Swann and Will filled his head with thoughts of swords and pirate-hunting.

Appreciative feminine eyes followed him around town, and he even tangled with some girls, mostly against his will: and that was how he found he was a fool indeed, for not the prettiest of them matched Elizabeth's allure. Elizabeth and Will had tangled as children, and now each had hooks on the other's soul, and fitted together as if so designed.


End file.
